jedisith_adifandomcom-20200216-history
Zanic Scorchi
History Beginnings When Zanic was born, the sith ruled the galaxy. One of them being Race Scorchi, Zanic's father. Race's hero was Xanatos, Qui-Gon's old padawan. This was a very long time ago, but Race heard many stories about Xanatos. One day, Race decided that since his son was going to be a sith one day, because he was strong in the force, that he should be like one. So Race got the idea of putting a burning hot ring on his son's face to be like Xanatos. Race messed up and put it on the left cheek instead of the right. Eventually, Race got old, and was going to go on his last mission before retirement, but the Jedi made an attack on the Sith and Race was killed in the battle. In the midst of the fighting, a Jedi named Ridifu Omega picked Zanic up and brought him to the Jedi cruiser. The Jedi went back into the fight, and survived. Zanic was raised in the temple on Dantooine. When he became ten, he tried flying a ship to Naboo secretly, but crashed on Coruscant. Three years later, a Jedi named Jedi Vegito found the thirteen year old boy on the streets of Coruscant. Jedi Vegito brought Zanic to the temple. When they got there, the Jedi that were there when he was ten, were long gone. Such as Master K1ddy who was a friend to Zanic. A whole new line of Jedi such as, Masters Richter Belmont, Lancer Onasi, Kensh Yowes, Helius Tak, Mark Kenobi, and some others. Zanic's friend, Dawn Skywalker was still there though. By the age of 14, Zanic was fully accepted as Vegito's padawan. They trained in the force and Zanic got his very first lightsaber. Later Zanic found a secret shop by the name of Crazy H's Mercado and he purchased a second green lightsaber. Bounty Hunters They did all the training until one day, Vegito announced that he was going to have a trial soon. Zanic got so excited, but that night, Zanic was tossing and turning in bed until he heard something. It sounded like talking. Zanic peeked through the door crack and saw five men fully armed with all kinds of weapons and they were talking about him! They were saying that they needed to collect the bounty on him by Master Smelda the Hutt. Smelda was one of Zanic's arch enemys while he was on the streets of Coruscant. Zanic opened the door quietly and snuck down the hallway in the shadows. His red eyes eyes gave his hiding spot away and one bounty hunter yelled out. A different bounty hunter shot and Zanic deflected it and killed the bounty hunter. Zanic used Force Speed and ran as fast as he could to the hanger bay where three Jedi Knights were talking. They looked at him astonished that he ran in there so fast, until the remaining four bounty hunters crashed through the door. The three Jedi engaged three of the bounty hunters in combat, but the fourth(the leader) kept firing at Zanic. Zanic hopped in a Jedi Starfighter and shot out of the Hanger Bay. The Bounty Hunter followed Zanic in his own fighter shooting at Zanic. Zanic was about to turn around and blow the ship up when he spotted at least ten more bounty hunter ships lifting off in his direction. Zanic quickly got out of the atmosphere and zoomed into Hyperspace. Hiding Afterwards, Zanic hid on the planet of Kashyyk where the Wookies welcomed him. After about two years on Kashyyk, Zanic had learned the Wookie language and said farewell to them. Training Finished He then went back to Dantooine and found his Master waiting for them. After a while of talking, Zanic found out that Vegito had found another padawan by the name of Adam Stall. Adam and him had a spar and they tied. Zanic and Adam then had a spar teamed up against Vegito. The battle never had an end, for Adam had to go somewhere because of an emergency. After a while of training, Zanic turned 17 and it was time for his trial. His trial went on for hours with Master Richter Belmont. Eventually he passed his trial and was finally knighted. After knighthood, Vegito told him to seek out a Jedi named Wind to teach him a lesson he could not. Zanic found Wind and had a spar with him. After a while, they ended the match due to Zanic understanding Wind's way of fighting. Dawn and Dusk Zanic then ran into two people by the names of Dawn and Dusk. They appeared to be opposite and fighting. Dusk had anger, Sith material, while Dawn had the Force flowing through her, perfect for a Jedi. Zanic took Dawn in as his first apprentice. She was knighted by him around 7 BDI. Time Jump Zanic drifted the galaxy until the Wormhole occured. He was on Coruscant at the time and fled to a distant planet where he and his X-Wing were struck by lightning. He traveled in the lightning bolt for around a thousand years before finally being called upon once more by the galaxy. Zanic was called upon to defend Coruscant against the sith attack. When he arrived, the planet was complete chaos. He met a Jedi named Timaeus Leingod who was one of the ancestors of a friend from the past. In the heat of battle, Zanic dueled a Clawdite Sith named "Jaina". He defeated the sith and then had a bounty put on him by Sith Lord Kage. Zanic avoided Kage until Kage cared for his death no more. He is currently defending the reconstruction of the jedi temple alongside with Timaeus. Gear Two Green Lightsabers with long hilts. 2 Thermal Detonators. Bacta Canister. Category:Characters Category:Lightsider Category:BDI